You're Welcome to Stay
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Modern AU. One-Shot • "Elsa was about to text back when she realized that she was almost at the end of the hall. But what really caught her off guard was the sniffling that she could here, coming behind a large white pillar to the right." • Elsa coming back from a business trip, and she notices someone in particular. [Non-Elsanna] Not related. BFF Fluff.


**You're Welcome to Stay**

**A/N: I feel bad about not getting ISHKB up in time but since I have some free time while a party is going on upstairs, I'll write out this quick one-shot I thought of in the airport. **

**It's a bit different but Non-Elsanna, like always. Elsa and Anna are not related though, but they don't have any sexual tension just pure friendship in the end. **

**This will be explained more throughout the story. (I may turn this into a full chapter story **_**LATER**_** after ISHKB and HIUTB is finished.) Here ya go**

•••

"Great, right on time." Elsa picked up the small carry on back-pack and slung one stap on her shoulder. She started to walk down the long, rather large, hallway of the LAX Airport. As she was walking, she pulled out her phone and turned it on, the free wifi slowly being received.

_3 texts. _She clicked on her text icon on the bottom of the screen and clicked on the bar that said "**Mr. Peterson**."

_Ms. Grasiøs, thank you for attending the trip. Though it wasn't mandatory, you still decided to go and that is greatly appreciated. Thanks to you, Westleton CO is now a donor to the company. Again, many thanks to you and your brilliance. I shall see you on Monday. – Mr. Peterson_

Elsa chuckled at the signed name at the end of the text. Mr. Peterson really was a very kind man and she enjoyed having him as a boss. Another thing she liked about him was that he didn't try to flirt with her like every other guy in the office. If anything, Mr. Peterson actually defended her. Despite them being friends outside of work, he still had to be formal about the business.

Elsa sighed and exited out of the text conversation. She then clicked on the name that popped up next, "**Uncle Kai**." She grinned and rolled her eyes at his text.

_Hey, Elsa. I'm just checking in on you. Gerda was really worried about you, so was I but she was literally freaking out- AH! Just got hit with a pillow. Well anyways, please text back when you land. Love from your Aunt Gerda and I._

Elsa was about to text back when she realized that she was almost at the end of the hall. But what really caught her off guard was the sniffling that she could here, coming behind a large white pillar to the right. Elsa shoved her phone in her pocket and waslked over to the pillar carefully.

As she went around the pillar, she was met with a red head, knees tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, and her body shaking and wracked with sobs. Elsa frowned, feeling awful for this poor girl. Even though she had no idea what happened, she felt compelled to comfort this stranger.

Elsa slowly knelt down in front of the girl and gently placed a pale hand on the girl's shaking shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?"

The girl seemed a bit startled at first, looking up to meet Elsa's eyes. Elsa felt a stab in her chest as she looked upon the girl's bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. The red head sniffled and wiped a few tears off of her own cheeks with her sleeve. Elsa tried giving a comforting smile with was surprisingly returned by the crying girl. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

Elsa gave her a skeptical look, keeping her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know I'm a complete stranger, but I honestly want to help you out. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa, seeing as the girl was obviously fighting back more tears, gingerly rubbed the red head's shoulder. A tear or two escaped the girl's eyes before her nodded. Elsa gave her a gentle smile and set down her back pack, sitting cross-legged in front of the girl. "My name is Elsa."

Anna tried to calm herself down before answering. "I-I'm A-Anna." Elsa kept the gentle smile on her face as she saw Anna try and talk again. Anna looked down slightly, frustrated that she couldn't talk without her emotions getting in the way.

Elsa saw this and decided to talk before Anna could choke anything else out, "You don't have to talk yet. You can just let it all out first. It's ok." Anna looked up at the platinum blonde woman who had a look of pure patience. That broke Anna. How could this woman be so nice and yet a complete stranger?

Anna crumpled as her body began to tremble once again, loud weeping coming from the slightly parted lips. Elsa, not knowing why, scooped the red head up in her arms. Anna couldn't have been more than 16 years old. She really was a tiny thing.

Anna wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and buried her head in the crook of Elsa's neck. Elsa felt even worse when she felt the girl's tears run down her collarbone. Elsa hugged Anna even tighter and lightly stroked her hair. Elsa let Anna cry for as long as she needed. The older girl wasn't in a rush to go anywhere. She had all day and the mystery girl was worth it.

After a while, Anna's trembling calmed and her sobs were reduced to hiccups. Elsa placed a chaste kiss on the top of the girl's head. "Whenever you are ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. But only when you feel ready." Elsa could feel Anna nod.

"S-So its…uh… k-kind of long…" Anna said sheepishly, still curled up into Elsa. Elsa felt her braid being tugged, looking down at the younger girl, giggling when she saw Anna play with her braid.

Se sobered and gave Anna a reassuring squeeze. "I don't mind. I have all day…literally."

Anna nodded again and shivered at the awful memories of the past events. "I…I'm so _stupid._"

Elsa frowned and looked down at the girl, chastising slightly. "Hey now, don't say that about yourself." The younger girl shook her head.

"I am stupid though." Elsa frowned again but didn't say anything, letting the younger girl speak. "So I'll start from the beginning. A boy, very handsome boy named Hans, asked me out right after meeting me." Elsa opened her mouth but Anna cut her off. "I know, I know, way too early right? Yeah well so we started dating and he seemed like a nice guy. I found out he lived in California though – where we are now.

"When he had to go back to California, I promised I would come and visit him. I asked my parents if I could come here since I had the money but they said no. Ok, so I didn't really have the money for spending. It…It…" Anna obviously felt guilty and regretful as she curled up closer to the silent older girl. Elsa rubbed Anna's back, gently coaxing the words out of the younger girl. "Elsa, I used most of my college fund on the flight here and on other necessary essentials. I can't used any more of my college fun because I need it and my parents told the banker to not allow me into it anymore."

Elsa hugged Anna tighter. "So you are broke and… you ran away from home? Where's Hans?"

Anna started tearing up again and Elsa, hating see the girl cry, placed a soothing kiss on Anna's forehead and softly ran her fingers through the girl's strawberry blonde hair. Tears ebbing away, Anna sighed in content. Elsa smiled slightly and continued the actions of stroking Anna's hair.

"When I arrived at the airport around… probably 40 minutes ago, I was expecting Hans to pick me up. Not seeing him anywhere, I decided to call him. He didn't answer so I texted him. Then I received a text from him as well. He broke up with me. I wasted and almost ruined my life for that douche bag. I didn't know what to do so I just… cried."'

Anna nuzzled into Elsa and had a small smile on her face. "Then a kind stranger came along. Though I still have no idea what to do, I'm glad that I'm not crying anymore."

Elsa, snapped out of her silence, removed her hands from Anna's hair, receiving a whine at the loss of contact from Anna. When Elsa stayed silent, Anna got confused and pulled back to look at the older girl. She was surprised to see and angry and confused look plastered on the girl's face. "Els?"

Elsa just shook her head. "He's an 'a' hole. I can't _believe_ him. I knew he was a jerk but _come on._ Messing with an innocent girl's life like that." Elsa wasn't talking to anyone in particular and Anna furrowed her brow.

"D-Do you know him?"

Elsa's face softened but not all the way as she looked down at the red head and nodded. "He works at the company I work at, Arendelle I.N.C." Then a wave of realization came over Elsa. "Wait, wait hold on a second. That bastard is 26 years old! How old are you Anna?"

Anna frowned slightly. "17. And he told me he was 18. I didn't think it mattered since we were only a year apart. – Wait _27_?!"

Elsa nodded slowly, eyes down cast. "I'm very sorry, Anna. Sorry for all of the lies he's told. I can make sure he gets fired."

Anna opened her mouth but then closed it, appearing to look conflicted. "I really don't care what happens to him. What's done is done. Now I'll probably get a hotel for the night."

Elsa bit her lip but then spoke up. "Anna." The red head looked up at her. "I know we just met, and its kind of hard to trust me since I'm basically a stranger, but you're welcome to stay with me until you can get back on your feet. I'm guessing your parents don't really want you coming back?"

Anna didn't answer due to her jaw hanging open. After a few tries, Anna finally managed to whisper the word, "_Really?_" Elsa smiled widely and nodded. Not missing a beat, Anna lunged at the platinum blonde, sending the already sitting girl crashing to the floor. Elsa hugged her back and beamed at the reaction. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ This honestly means so much to me! I just… wow. Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you or anything cause-"

"Anna." Elsa cut the younger girl off. "Honestly, I really don't mind. Its like roomates except you don't have to pay a dime."

Anna pulled away from the blonde, eyes widened. She brought her hands to her cheeks and slightly squished her cheeks. "Oh no. No no no you cant pay for it all! I'll pay

You back! As soon as I get the money, I'll pay it all back! I promise!"

Elsa giggled and shook her head, sitting up. "Anna, don't. You don't need to. I wont accept the money. Its ok. Um… not to be a complete jerk but I have uh… a _lot _of money, you could say"

Anna removed her hands from her face and looked over at Elsa with concerned and worried eyes. "Are you sure."

Elsa smiled. "For sure."

•••

**A/N: Word count – 1800. So it wasn't super long but it was still a good amount for a drabble. Also like I said, this may be a story much much later on after I finish my current stories. Please review if you liked it though, also you are welcome to send in prompts. Prompts that wont take 6k words to write XD. It actually doesn't matter though, so send in any prompt you like, just no Elsanna prompts because you guys know I will not do it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I probably wont see you in a while but I hope you have a wonderful, Merry Christmas! Goodbye, Loves! 3**


End file.
